


Getting interrupted during a makeout.

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: HCs of some gang members being interrupted while they are with someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**John**

  * The good thing about Shady Belle is that it has doors.
  * And John was eager to take great advantage of them.
  * Waiting on his room as you two had previously agreed, you couldn’t help but to fidget.
  * Was he tired of meeting you like this? Was it too soon to tell the others?
  * “Hey darlin, I’m sorry it took so long...”, he said coming closer to greet you, “I was helping Arthur and-“
  * You hummed in agreement, as your mouth was too busy to answer it.
  * “I was waiting for this the whole day...”, you said as you pulled John to the bed with you.
  * “Is that so?”
  * His body felt hot against yours, intertwining your legs with his got John hungrier, bolder.
  * As he kissed your neck you quietly giggled, with his hand covering your mouth, a funny look on his face.
  * Meeting in the dark like this was fun and exciting, and you could ~~feel~~ tell John agreed.
  * But to the sound of the door opening, you jumped against the wall, hiding under the sheets.
  * “John, you seen my bow? I think I left here somewh-“
  * “Don’t come in!”, John warned, “it ain’t here.”
  * “Alright, but let me look for it and I-“
  * “Arthur, just get out of here!”, said John, getting up to close the door on Arthur’s confused face.
  * To the sound of his steps getting further, John joined you under the sheets, getting rid of his jeans to feel your skin against his.
  * But this time he had no time to stop Arthur from coming in. “John, stop this nonsense I’m sure it’s in here and if you just let me... oh.”, Arthur stopped on his tracks, hand still on the door knob, “Y/N?”
  * Jumping out of bed, only wearing his trousers, John tried to kick Arthur out of the room.
  * But he wouldn’t budge, laughing his heart out as he watched the angry nearly naked man pushing him out.
  * “This ain’t funny! Get out of here.”
  * Being careful not to look on your direction and embarrass the two of you even further, Arthur made his way around John.
  * With a sarcastic look and his bow in hand, he closed the door, leaving you two in disbelief of what just happened



**Dutch**

  * News about a train and a lurking feeling of mutual attraction brought you there.
  * As you entered the tent you knew the last thing you two were going to talk about was that train.
  * Watching you like an animal who is about to attack its prey, Dutch came a little closer.
  * You wanted this so bad, and by the way he was grabbing his belt, you assumed he wanted too.
  * It all happened fast, considering that for months now you had been storing this inside you.
  * With his soft curls around your fingers, you had to take a moment and just rejoice on how good it felt to be there.
  * Memorizing each detail from Dutch’s intense gaze, you leaned forward to meet his lips.
  * And another time; and another.
  * Dutch was insatiable, lifting you up and not taking a moment to breath.
  * You were pretty sure you heard his deep voice turn into a moan, a sigh calling your name.
  * At this point he looked nothing like the ever spotless man you were used to seeing.
  * His hair was all messy, his shirt unbuttoned, it was quite the sight.
  * And it was quite the unexpected sight to an unsuspecting Arthur.
  * “Dutch!? I’m sorry...I saw nothing!”, said Arthur.
  * It was just when he said this that you two noticed his presence on the tent.
  * “What are you doing here, Arthur?”
  * “I, uh... you called me here? Remember?”
  * “I called you! But that was an hour ago! Now me and L/N are....” he cleared his throat looking at your messy state, “talking business.”
  * “It’s some business, alright.”, Arthur couldn’t help but to smile at little.
  * “Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!”
  * Arthur turned around, you noticed his ears were a bit red.
  * “And son? Don’t ever barge into my tent again like that!”
  * Arthur looked at Dutch incredulous, it was he whom called him there. But alright, let him have his business, he guessed.
  * **Hosea**
  * It was a beautiful chilly day, and Hosea had many plans to it.
  * Gathering some fruits and a loaf of bread, he searched you around camp.
  * “My dear, what do you say we go fishing? Just you and me?”, he asked.
  * “I’m not that good at fishing, if I may say so.”, you confessed, “but I would love for you to teach me.”
  * With everything already packed on Silver Dollar, Hosea helped you up (like the gentleman he is!).
  * “Hosea? Is you two going fishing? Can me and Jack come along?” John asked, scratching his head, embarrassed to be intruding, “Abigail won’t stop telling me to do something with that boy,”
  * Hosea looked at you before answering, “We... uh, why not? Come along, son.”
  * It would have been an awkward ride, if it wasn’t for Jack’s complaints about fishing.
  * Arriving at the spot, you noticed an old boat, the perfect getaway to still have your romantic afternoon.
  * Meeting your gaze, Hosea quickly followed your lead, “John, you stay here with the boy, me and Y/N will take the boat.”
  * “Fine by me”, John shrugged, “It will be fun, right Jack?”
  * The kid just nodded, clearly wishing to be elsewhere.
  * Stoping the boat right before where the waves break, far away from their eyes, you and Hosea finally had some time alone.
  * He shared a blanket with you, getting cozy under it.
  * You two longed for this, and what it started as a sweet kiss turned to a more heated one.
  * “I’ve been waiting for this for so long”, Hosea said softly, running his thumb along your jawline.
  * Age is just a number, and Hosea is still filled with passion, his charm just got stronger as he grew older.
  * The tender caress was interrupted by Jack’s screams.
  * “Uncle Hosea! Come here!!”
  * With a sigh from the interruption, he turned around, not a moment of peace to the old man.
  * But looking at the sea, he was scared by what he saw.
  * Swimming as fast as he could, with you behind, Hosea was able to fetch John off the water , soaked as a fish.
  * “You are as dumb as you look, John Marston!”, he said, helping him up, “What were you thinking?”
  * “I was...” he coughed some water, “trying to get near, to tell you that the boat was too close. Me and the boy could see it all, old man!”
  * At first Hosea’s embarrassment shone through, but come on! He deserves a break too!
  * “Well then, have the decency to look away, take the kid somewhere else! Play with him for once! But don’t go around drowning yourself!”
  * John was left there speechless as Hosea grabbed you by the hand, pole in the other. “I’m sorry!”, Hosea said after getting in the boat, more to Jack than to John. He was way too old to be feeling guilty like a kid who was catch doing something wrong.
  * One way or another he would do something nice in that day!



**Hosea**

  * It was a beautiful chilly day, and Hosea had many plans to it.



 

  * Gathering some fruits and a loaf of bread, he searched you around camp.



 

  * “My dear, what do you say we go fishing? Just you and me?”, he asked.



 

  * “I’m not that good at fishing, if I may say so.”, you confessed, “but I would love for you to teach me.”



 

  * With everything already packed on Silver Dollar, Hosea helped you up (like the gentleman he is!)



 

  * “Hosea? Is you two going fishing? Can me and Jack come along?”



 

  * John asked, scratching his head, embarrassed to be intruding, “Abigail won’t stop telling me to do something with that boy,”



 

  * Hosea looked at you before answering, “We… uh, why not? Come along, son.”



 

  * It would have been an awkward ride, if it wasn’t for Jack’s complaints about fishing.



 

  * Arriving at the spot, you noticed an old boat, the perfect getaway to still have your romantic afternoon.



 

  * Meeting your gaze, Hosea quickly followed your lead, “John, you stay here with the boy, me and Y/N will take the boat.”



 

  * “Fine by me”, John shrugged, “It will be fun, right Jack?”



 

  * The kid just nodded, clearly wishing to be elsewhere. 



 

  * Stoping the boat right before where the waves break, far away from their eyes, you and Hosea finally had some time alone.



 

  * He shared a blanket with you, getting cozy under it.



 

  * You two longed for this, and what it started as a sweet kiss turned to a more heated one.



 

  * “I’ve been waiting for this for so long”, Hosea said softly, running his thumb along your jawline.



 

  * Age is just a number, and Hosea is still filled with passion, his charm just got stronger as he grew older.



 

  * The tender caress was interrupted by Jack’s screams.



 

  * “Uncle Hosea! Come here!!”



 

  * With a sigh from the interruption, he turned around, not a moment of peace to the old man.



 

  * But looking at the sea, he was scared by what he saw.



 

  * Swimming as fast as he could, with you behind, Hosea was able to fetch John off the water , soaked as a fish.



 

  * “You are as dumb as you look, John Marston!”, he said, helping him up, “What were you thinking?”



 

  * “I was…” he coughed some water, “trying to get near, to tell you that the boat was too close. Me and the boy could see it all, old man!”



 

  * At first Hosea’s embarrassment shone through, but come ont! He deserves a break from as well!



 

  * “Well then, have the decency to look away, take the kid somewhere else! Play with him for once! But don’t go around drowning yourself!”



 

  * John was left there speechless as Hosea grabbed you by the hand, pole in the other.



 

  * “I’m sorry!”, Hosea said after getting in the boat, more to Jack than to John. He was way too old to be feeling guilty like a kid who was catch doing something wrong.



 

  * One way or another he would do something nice in that day!



**Arthur**

  * You shouldn’t be distracting Arthur when he is in guard duty, you are painfully aware of that.
  * But as you ate the hot stew in that freezing night, you couldn’t help but to feel bad for leaving him there alone, cold and hungry.
  * “Arthur? I brought you something!”, you said warning him it was you coming through those woods.
  * “Darlin, you shouldn’t have.”, he said smiling gladly at the steaming bowl.
  * “I thought you could use a hot meal... and some company?”, you got so close you could hear his heart racing a bit.
  * You two had too little time to spend together, so it was easy to convince Arthur to put his gun away for a moment or so.
  * “I probably shouldn’t...”, he said looking around, “but... to hell with it! Get over here.”
  * He asked that nicely, just a whisper in the night. Feeling his warmth you melted in his arms.
  * Arthur grabbed you by the hips, kissing you as this was the only thing he thought in the last few hours.
  * Leaning you against a tree, he pressed himself against you, one kiss more heated than the other.
  * Until the two of you heard a noise. Not very far from where you two were wrapped up against each other.
  * “What the hell is goin on there? Arthur, is you alright?”
  * With a burning glow from John’s lantern, you looked away, trying to hide your face.
  * “Oh so that’s what’s going on here!”, John was as shocked as the two of you were.
  * “Goddamnit Marston! What... what are you doing here?”, Arthur’s face was blushing, and so was yours.
  * “I was hearin some noises, maybe some feller was trying to kill you...”, John was now laughing, “but you seem fine to me.”
  * As John walked away filling the air around you with a debauched laugh, Arthur followed him.
  * “John! Get back here! I mean it! Don’t go telling on Dutch!”
  * You could bet if that happened when they were teenagers, the reaction would be the same.




	2. Part 2

## Charles

 

  * Before unloading the deer from the horses, you leaned against a tree to catch your breath.
  * You and Charles were in the outskirts of the camp, relaxing after a whole day of hunting.
  * Massaging his tense shoulders, one thing led to another, when you noticed, your hand was grabbing his hair, pulling him closer.
  * The kisses were messy, but without hurry. You just wanted to enjoy him as much as you could before heading to camp.
  * He was too caught up in that moment to hear the twigs breaking, the rustle of the leaves being stepped on.
  * “Who’s there - oh!”, It was Arthur’s voice, and the embarrassment was clear in it.
  * You two detangled faster than you’d think it was possible, sitting straight against the tree.
  * Arthur was still frozen, in the same shocked position, his mouth a bit open.
  * “I uh… sorry Arthur”, he cleared his throat, aligning the half unbuttoned shirt, “We didn’t hear you.”
  * You could feel the heat spreading through your face, your eyes glued to the floor.
  * “I can see that, sorry,” Arthur laughed nervously, “Uh… carry on!”, he turned away and almost sprinted through the woods.
  * Now each time Charles decides to have some fun in the forest nearby, he can’t erase that awkward situation from his head.



 

## Lenny

 

  * It was still early, but the chilly weather got everyone curling up early in their tents.
  * Noticing no one was around to witness, you tip toed towards Lenny’s tent.
  * It was still too soon to tell the gang, but you two had been spending a lot of time together lately.
  * His face lighted up when you entered his tent, Lenny was already comfortably laying on his back.
  * “You came!”, he smiled, greeting you with a small peck on the lips, “I was waiting!”
  * Pulling you by the hand, your legs crossed behind his back.
  * You spent a moment staring at his beautiful face, before your lips merged together.
  * The kisses kept getting deeper, more heated.
  * Being with him made you so happy you couldn’t stop smiling while you two kissed.
  * At some point your top was off, and his was on the ground, just a way to get warmer.
  * The look on his eye screamed adoration.
  * Until it was replaced by sheer panic! His hands searching for anything to cover the two of you.
  * “Lenny, I…”, Arthur said, carelessly opening the tent flap.
  * Lenny screamed! Arthur screamed! You were not sure why, but you joined them.
  * Covering his eyes, Arthur fled from his tent, “I’m sorry kid! Sorry Y/N!”
  * So much for being discrete, the looks you got the morning after made you want to bury your head on the ground.



  
  


## Sean

 

  * Since he learned that you also have feelings for him, Sean can’t keep his hands to himself.
  * You’ll be helping Pearson chop the vegetables and there will Sean be, being flirty, teasing you.
  * While you were carrying the haystack, he would sneak behind you and whisper
  * “I’m dying to be with ya, meet me by the stagecoach when yer done?”
  * The idea of having some alone time with Sean got you bouncing towards the coach.
  * With a devilish smile, he waited for you.
  * Wrapping your arms around him, you kissed Sean hello, again, and again, pulling away just to ask him where you two were going.
  * Sean being him, was too eager to think a moment after the one where he sat you in the back of the stagecoach and placed small kisses all over you.
  * Things with him were always playful and fun. With you biting his lip a bit, he grunted in response, pulling you closer.
  * You scratched his back, grabbed him, did all the things you knew he liked so much.
  * In return, he would let you know exactly how pleased he was.
  * _Ahem_. Someone cleared their throat. 
  * Startled by the noise and reaching for his gun, Sean jumped a little, letting a scared noise out of his mouth.
  * “Ahh It’s just you Morgan! Ya scared the hell outta me!”
  * “I came here to tell you to make less noise, everyone can hear you!”
  * “I can’t help if I’m that good! You need to understand they can’t ju-“
  * “I meant you Sean! **You** are the one we can hear!”, Arthur looked away, clearly uncomfortable to be there.
  * He hadn’t even left yet and Sean turned his attention to you, “Where was we?”



  
  


## Kieran

 

  * You spent the whole day waiting for the moment you would get to be with Kieran.
  * Walking among the horses, he greeted you with a wide smile.
  * “Hi Y/N, I’m almost done here, care to wait a bit for me?”
  * “Sure! Take as long as you need.”, you sat on a tree stump nearby, watching his skilled hands braiding The Count’s tail.
  * The content look on his face, the carefree whistling, it all made your heart filled with happiness for finally seeing him confident.
  * “I brought you something”, you walked towards him, unwrapping a scarf filled with sugar cubes.
  * His face light up, taking a handful and distributing to the horses around, he said
  * “You know, I also like to eat it! Brings back good memories from the old days.”
  * Raising your brow playfully, you slowly placed the last sugar cube on your mouth.
  * “You are mean!”, he complained.
  * “If only there was a way you could still taste it…”, you stepped closer, your breaths turning into one.
  * As if he was trying to understand what that meant, Kieran brought his face inches close to yours, “I…I think I still can…?”
  * The slow kiss tasted sweet, your hand caressing his back, but you soon grew hungrier, avid to taste more.
  * It was rare for him to let go of his inhibitions, but this time Kieran melted on your arms. 
  * In the tall grass near where the horses were, you two rolled around, a confusion of hands and soft whispers.
  * “Goddamn O’driscoll! Not even the horses should have to see this!”
  * Kieran got up in a jump, his face turning into a bright shade of red.
  * “I…I’m sorry mister, I didn’t meant to…”, his apology got stuck on his throat, Kieran looked like he could just pass out from embarrassment at any moment now.
  * “We got a bit carried away, Arthur. Sorry you had to see that.”, you intervened, carrying your blabbering mess of a boyfriend along with you.
  * For days to come Kieran couldn’t look in Arthur’s direction without being mortified.



  
  


## Javier

 

  * You had been sweet on Javier since day one, his warm voice welcoming you was the only thing constant in all your dreams.
  * And from all that Karen and Mary-Beth gossiped, he didn’t felt much different than you.
  * “I’m telling ya, Y/N, if we do this, you’ll have the whole day to tell him how you feel!”, Karen said.
  * “Oh that’s so romantic! I hope Ms. Grimshaw let’s us switch places!”, Mary-Beth sighed.
  * Your master-plan included volunteering to clean the guns in the room they were stored. You lost count how many times Javier would lock himself there, oiling each one of those beauties until they were shining.
  * With a puzzled nod from Ms Grimshaw, you cheerfully trotted to the where the guns were stored.
  * “Hola Y/N! How are you?”
  * You were not expecting him to already be there, it was almost like he was waiting for you.
  * Cleaning the guns in silence, you risked one or two times stealing a glimpse of his focused face.
  * Only for your eyes to meet with his intense gaze.
  * “You know, miss Karen told me you have something you wanted to say to me.”, he got up, his eyes sparkling with desire, “What was it?”
  * You could feel your pulse getting faster, and the decisions getting dumber by the second.
  * Placing your hand on his, you tilted your head forward, giving him the chance to back away.
  * But of course he didn’t, Javier held your body close to his, kissing you with no hurry, taking his time to explore your skin.
  * Closing the door with your feet, you climbed to his lap, all those daydreams finally becoming true.
  * But you were quickly pulled back to reality to the sound of the door being opened.
  * “Javier what’s going on here I heard this noise and -“ Arthur left the sentence hanging when he noticed you, “oh…”
  * “Ay Arthur! Don’t know how to knock?”, Javier asked, crossing his arms, upset by the intrusion.
  * “Knock?”, he asked, sarcasm filling his words, “On the gun storage’s door?”
  * “Well… what you waiting for? Get out of here!”
  * Arthur now thinks twice before following groaning sounds around camp.
  * And every time his path crosses with Javier he wishes to forget the sound he makes.




End file.
